1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an incoming and outgoing terminal service control system and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an incoming and outgoing terminal service control system for providing various connection services to a calling party through a user interface of voice call communication, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid spread of smart phones, the development of applications providing various services using a data communication means and a variety of sensors configured in the relevant smart phone has been conspicuously carried out, and the existing mobile communication terminal paradigm that has been recognized as an existing voice call communication has been changed to a smart paradigm embracing navigation devices, multimedia players, networking, and the like.
A lot of applications providing various services have been provided using various means configured in a smart phone, but voice call functions in a mobile communication terminal maintain their unique independent functions.
In other words, even though currently provided applications support voice communication, they are limited to the extent of providing a link for activating voice communication functions as seen in a mobile messenger such as KakaoTalk or MyPeople, and separately operated from various functions contained in the voice communication and thus do not support a direction link function to voice communication.
In short, current applications are executed according to a user's selection in addition to voice communication functions, thus ensuring independent voice communication functions as well as supporting applications in a multi-tasking mode.
As described above, only voice communication functions maintain the existing paradigm in mobile communication terminals that have been changed to a smart paradigm in recent years.
Accordingly, drawbacks in mobile communication terminals concentrated on the existing voice call functions remain untouched, and for the description thereof, when the calling side makes a voice call to the called side but the called side does not inevitably or intentionally accept the voice call from the calling side, a voice mail may be left through a voice mailing service (VMS) according to the calling party's selection or an automated response voice message of the calling side may be listened to so as to check the status of the called side, thereby blocking a voice call connection.
In this case, the right of choice of a voice call connection is entirely granted to the calling side, and when the called party is in difficulty to answer the calling party's voice call connection, the granted right of choice will be limited to rejection of reception or waiting for a predetermined period of time until the calling party is connected to a voice mailing service (VMS).
In other words, the called side is unable to provide any active right of choice to the calling side to intentionally take various actions by providing his or her own information to the calling side who makes a voice call.
In order to solve the foregoing problem, in recent years, mobile communication service providers have introduced a method of setting up an automatic answering function even in an SMS server such that the called party transmits an automated response message set to the SMS server to the called side after the called party's rejection of reception or a predetermined standby time has passed. Through an SMS automated response message using such an SMS server, the called party may provide his or her own current status or social networking service (SNS) address, thereby allowing the calling party to acquire the called party's information.
However, in this case, the called party's right of choice is also limited to rejection of reception or having a predetermined standby time to a voice call placed by the calling party, and the SMS server unconditionally sends an automated response message to the calling side at which a voice call connection failure has occurred, and thus there is no way at the called side to restrict it when he or she does not want the provision of an automated response message through the SMS server.
In other words, a mobile communication service in the related art has a configuration in which the called side is unable to provide an SNS address contained in the SMS or his or her own information to only the calling party according to the calling party's section, and thus the called party's right of choice is still limited. Furthermore, the called party's desired information is provided only when the calling side clicks a web address linked to the automated response message transmitted in the SMS mode, and as a result, it is difficult to expect the calling party's aggressive contact according to the called party's intention.
Accordingly, the development of a system is required to diversify the called party's limited right of choice in a voice call connection as well as guide the calling side's behavior in the called party's desired direction.
Moreover, the development of a system is required to enhance connection reliability to the relevant service when various services are provided according to the called party's selection, thereby promoting the activation of the service as well as enhancing the user's convenience without cost burden due to an increase of reliability.